Kazoku: My memories with you
by Asya Himeka
Summary: Bagaimana jika Itachi,Yozora,Dan Hikari meminta memberitahukan tentang perjalanan cinta sang Ayah dan Ibu dimasa lampau?/ For SasuSakuFanDay 20 Februari./ One-Shoot/Semi-Canon.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuSaku

Warn!: Semi-canon,Typo(s),One-Shoot.

.

.

.

**Kazoku (Family): My memories with you**

* * *

"Okaa-_chan_!" panggil seorang anak kecil berambut biru kehitaman kepada sang ibu

"Hm? Ada apa Itachi-_kun_?," tanya Sakura—sang ibu sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang berada disampingnya

"Tomat," kata anak itu datar tapi menyuarakan bahwa dirinya ingin 'tomat'

"Ha'i, Ita-_kun_. Tapi bangunkan adik-adikmu dulu ya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, Itachi mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar adiknya itu.

Sakura berdiri, Ia melipat tangannya didada lalu tersenyum melihat Itachi—si anak sulungnya menjadi anak penurut, Ia lalu menuju dapur dan segera memasak sarapan untuk buah hati dan suami tercintanya—Sasuke.

Saat tengah memotong-motong tomat, Ia dikejutkan oleh sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkupi lehernya—tanpa menengok kebelakangpun ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya

"Sasuke-_kun_, Lepas, Aku mau masak," ucap Sakura sambil terkikik kecil

"Tidak, Aku takkan melepaskanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar-nya, Tiba-tiba suara ketiga anak kecil—lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang yang bersuara memanggil mereka

"Okaa-_chan_! Otou-_chan_!," panggil seorang anak berambut hitam yang mirip dengan Itachi—Yozora.

Sakura dengan sigap melepas pelukan Sasuke dan tersenyum kikuk didepan anak-anaknya, "S-Sudah selesai masakannya Yoza-_kun_, Tunggu dulu—Okaa-_chan_ akan menambah porsi tomat, Jadi tunggu ya," ucap Sakura lalu memasak kembali—meninggalkan Sasuke yang sekarang tengah duduk di meja makan bersama ketiga anak mereka.

.

"Otou-_chan_?," panggil Itachi

"Hn?" gumaman sederhana meluncur dari bibir Sasuke

"Aku sudah bisa teknik _Katon_," ucap Itachi dengan nada angkuh

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Bagus. Bagaimana dengan kau, Yozora, Hikari?," tanya Sasuke kepada kedua anaknya yang lain, Hikari dan Yozora.

"Aku tak terlalu bisa elemen api," kata gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu dengan datar, "aku bisa. Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan bidang Okaa-_chan_," ucap Hikari—nama gadis kecil itu.

_Benar-benar anak Sakura denganku_, Batin Sasuke

"Tak apa," ucap Sasuke, "kau, Yozora?," tanya Sasuke ke-anaknya yang mirip duplikatnya—namun lebih cerewet seperti Sakura

"Aku bisa," ucap Yozora sambil memamerkan cengirannya

"Bagus." Ucap Sasuke datar, "aku akan mengajarkan kalian beberapa jurus," ucap Sasuke yang disambut anggukan ketiga anaknya.

"Makanan siaaapp!," ucap Sakura sambil membawa satu mangkuk besar yang berisi sup tomat—kesukaan keluarga Uchiha ini, Mereka lalu makan dengan khidmat, Ketika selesai—semua anggota keluarga Uchiha melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing, Misalnya; Itachi, Yozora, Dan Hikari berangkat ke akademi ninja, Sakura yang berangkat ke rumah sakit Konoha, Dan Sasuke yang berangkat menuju gedung Hokage. Oh—bukan! Bukan Sasuke yang menjadi Hokage, Melainkan si pirang _dobe_ itu. Sasuke yang notabene pemimpin anbu harus kesana, Setidaknya melakukan formalitas kepada sang Hokage setelah menunaikan misi dua hari yang lalu.

.

"Itachi, Lihat Hikari," ucap Yozora pada sang kembarannya Itachi.

Oh—mereka kembar, Lihat saja mukanya yang (hampir) sama. Bedanya adalah; Itachi terkesan cuek, Pendiam—seperti Sasuke dan Hikari—Adiknya dan Yozora, Kalau Yozora terkesan berisik dan konyol—sama seperti Sakura.

Itachi tak menanggapi sapaan Yozora dan memilih langsung menatap kesumber yang diberitahu oleh kembarannya, Terlihat Hikari yang cuek-cuek saja diperhatikan oleh kaum lelaki akademinya saat ia membaca buku bersama Haruko—adik Haruto—anak Hokage ditaman belakang akademinya. Itachi mendecih, Yozora memandang kesal kearah kerumunan yang memperhatikan adik tercintanya yang terlalu _stoic_ untuk ukuran gadis seumurannya, Oke—ini yang dinamakan _sister complex_. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, Itachi dan Yozora tak rela jika adik bungsu-nya menjadi milik orang lain selain Hiruto—teman mereka. Pasalnya Hiruto sedari dulu yang paling dekat dengan Hikari, Dan sepertinya Hikari menyukainya.

Itachi dan Yozora datang dengan perasaan kesal yang menguap-uap kearah Hikari, Sedangkan beberapa gadis yang dilewatinya—atau mungkin bisa dibilang semua gadis akademinya meneriaki mereka saat mereka lewat. _Oh tuhan—Kenapa kau berikan semua anggota keluarga Uchiha ketampanan dan kecantikan yang lebih?_

"Hikari," panggil Itachi, Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menengok—berbeda dengan yang disampingnya, Hiruko. Gadis berambut violet itu nampak merona dan tergagap saat Itachi menghampiri mereka—maksudnya Hikari.

"Ikut kami," ucap Yozora lalu menarik tangan Hikari pergi dari taman itu, Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah karna kejadian ini selalu terjadi.

.

_Demi tuhan! Ia adalah gadis berumur sembilan tahun yang belum mengenal apa-apa! Kenapa ia harus disalahkan sih oleh kakak kakaknya?_, gerutu Hikari—tentunya dalam hati.

"Jelaskan pada kami," tutur Itachi

"Apa?" tanya Hikari balik

"Apanya yang apa?," ucap Yozora, "intinya. Kenapa kau diperhatikan seperti itu tadi?," tanya Yozora

"Oh, Ayolah, _Nii-chan_. Aku tak melakukan apapun," ucap Hikari dengan nada datar

"Kau tahu? Jika Hiruto tahu hal ini dia akan apa?" tanya Itachi, Hikari memandang kearah lain saat kakaknya menyebutkan _senpai_ yang disukainya

"Ita-_nii_, Mari merubah topik." Ucap Hikari, "Hiruko tadi memandangmu dengan merona," ucap Hikari

Yozora mendelik, "Dia tak menyukai Itachi," ucap Yozora dengan nada dingin, Oh—semua tahu bahwa Yozora menyukai Hiruko, Namun sepertinya Hiruko menaruh perasaan spesial kepada Itachi.

"Aku juga takkan memperdulikannya," ucap Itachi dengan nada datar

"Hey! Jangan seperti itu," kali ini sifat _stoic_ Hikari memudar, "kau tahu? Okaa-_chan_ dan Otou-_chan_ dulu seperti itu, Otou-_chan_ tak memperdulikan Kaa-_chan_," ucap Hikari—Oke, Hikari sudah tak _stoic_, Ini terjadi hanya pada lingkungan keluarganya saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yozora

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan besok, Besok hari libur dan kita bebas." Ucap Itachi menengahi.

.

"Okaa-_chan_?" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda

"Ada apa, Hika-_chan_?" tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk dipekarangan mansion Uchiha

"Aku, Yozo-_nii_, dan Ita-_nii_ ingin bertanya," ucap Hikari, Lalu Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk ditaman

"Ada apa?," tanya Sakura yang merasa heran dengan sikap anaknya

"Apa benar Okaa-_chan _dulu tak dipedulikan oleh Otou-_chan_?," tanya Yozor

Sakura tersenyum, "Duduklah," kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput disamping tempatnya duduk, Tentu saja, Hikari, Itachi, Dan Yozora segera menuruti perintah nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

"Ceritakan," ucap Itachi datar

"_Ha'i_, _Ha'i_~, Kita mulai dari sini," ucap Sakura, "dulu, Otou-_chan_ kalian adalah idola di akademi ninja, Okaa-_chan_ yang dulu merupakan fans terberat Otou-_chan_ mu merasa bahagia karna mendapat satu tim bersama Sasuke-_kun_, Walaupun awalnya aku kesal karna aku bersama Naruto," ucap Sakura

"Hee? Paman Hokage?" tanya Yozora yang disambut anggukan Sakura.

.

"_Tim tujuh," ucap Iruka-sensei didepan kelas saat pembagian tim, "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno—" Sakura merasa kesal dan Naruto berteriak senang, "—Dan Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Iruka-sensei yang membuat Sakura bersorak riang namun Naruto memasang wajah kesal._

_._

"_Sasuke-kun! Aku bawakan bento untukmu!" teriak Sakura saat mereka latihan di training field bersama Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto namun diacuhkan Sasuke begitu saja._

.

"Begitu..., Ada lagi?" tanya Hikari

"Ada, Kalian tahu kan dulu Sasuke-_kun _adalah _missing-nin_ di Konoha?" tanya Sakura balik yang disambut anggukan ketiga anaknya, "pada saat ia pergi, Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya," ucap Sakura

.

"_Sasuke-kun! Hiks! Hiks!, Kumohon jangan pergi, Kumohon," ucap Sakura sambil menangis tersedu-sedu_

_Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya—kemudian ia menengok sambil menyeringai, "memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke_

_Sakura makin menangis menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu, "Kumohon—hiks! Aku mencintaimu—hiks! Hiks!," ucap Sakura dengan lirih, Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah dibelakangnya lalu membisikkan kata 'terimakasih' yang membuat Sakura pingsan ditempat._

.

"Begitu?" kali ini Itachi terlihat tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan

Sakura mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum, "Ah! Ada lagi yang belum, Saat itu sedang ujian pertama tim, Sasuke-_kun_ sewaktu itu digigit oleh Orochimaru, Dan aku disiksa oleh ninja musik," ucap Sakura melanjutkan

.

"_Kau hanya gadis lemah yang merepotkan kawanmu dan gurumu saja!" ucap salah satu ninja musik sambil menjambak helaian merah muda milik kunoichi Haruno itu, Gadis itu menangis, Memandang nanar teman-temannya dan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri. Jambakan dirambut Sakura makin kencang, Sakura menguatkan dirinya lalu memotong helaian Sakura-nya hingga diatas bahu, Tepat saat itu, Sasuke sadar dan mengambuk membabi buta kearah yang menyiksa Sakura, Sakura sedih dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke, Sasuke yang dikenalnya bukan seperti ini._

"_Hentikan, Sasuke-kun, Hiks, Hiks," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk erat Sasuke dari belakang, Perlahan-lahan Sasuke kembali tenang dan tak sadarkan diri sementara._

.

"Okaa-_chan_? Benarkah?Bukannya Otou-_chan_ dulu suka dengan gadis yang berambut panjang?" tanya Hikari

"Ya. Dulu Kaa-_chan_ mempunyai rambut panjang, Namun karna insiden itu, Okaa-_chan_ terpaksa memotong rambut Okaa-_chan_," ucap Sakura

"Lalu bagaimana lanjutannya?" tanya Yozora tak sabar

"Hmmm, Setelah Sasuke-_kun_ pergi meninggalkan Konoha, Paman Hokage ke-enam berjanji kepadaku bahwa ia akan membawa Sasuke-_kun_ pulang ke Konoha," ucap Sakura

"Hanya itu?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak." Ucap Sakura, "dulu saat umur kami masih remaja, Sasuke-_kun_ hampir membunuhku," ucap Sakura

"Yang benar?!" kali ini Hikari berucap dengan semangat, Sakura mengangguk.

.

_Saat itu kunoichi pink milik Konoha ini sedang menjalankan misinya membunuh Sasuke, Saat sampai ditempat Sasuke berada, Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah terlihat sekarat di radius 3 meter tempat Sasuke berada. Dengan jiwa medic-nin-nya yang tinggi, Ia menghampiri gadis itu dan segera mengobatinya._

"_U-Ugh, Sakura..." ucap Karin—nama gadis yang diobati oleh Sakura itu_

"_Diamlah. Jika ingin tak sakit maka diamlah," ucap Sakura sambil mengalirkan chakra-nya ketubuh Karin, Saat sudah selesai, Ia melihat Sasuke dengan satu mata berdarah menatap keji kearah Sakura. Menyadari tujuan awalnya, Ia segera mengambil kunai yang berada disaku-nya lalu segera berlari—menerjang Sasuke—namun dengan cepat ditangkis Sasuke, Sakura terjatuh tersungkur karnanya._

"_Che. Lemah." Ucap Sasuke lalu menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Sakura, Sakura memejamkan matanya._

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

_Empat_

_Lima_

_Sakura merasa pedang itu tak mengoyak tubuhnya sama sekali, Ia putuskan untuk membuka mata. Melihat Kakashi-sensei menghalangi jalan pedang milik Sasuke _

"_Pergilah, Sakura. Ia menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang," ucap Kakashi-sensei_

"_T-Tapi..." ucap Sakura ragu_

"_Pergilah," ucap Kakashi-sensei, Sakura menurut. Dirasanya keputusan sensei-nya adalah keputusan terbaik._

.

"Begitulah," ucap Sakura

"_Nani_? Bukannya Okaa-_chan_ lebih kuat dari Tsunade-_baachan_?" tanya Yozora

"Um!" Sakura mengangguk, "saat itu, Saat aku kecil, Aku dianggap hanya beban untuk timku, Bahkan Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri mengatakan bahwa aku lemah." Ucap Sakura

"Lalu? Okaa-_chan_ kan hebat dalam memusatkan _chakra_ hingga membentuk tanda seperti itu," ucap Hikari sambil menunjuk segel di pelipis Sakura

"Aku sedari dulu memang suka menjitak Naruto dengan kekuatan luar biasa, Namun perkembangan itu baru dilihat saat aku dididik oleh Tsunade-_shisou_," ucap Sakura, "aku baru dianggap benar-benar mirip Tsunade-_shisou_ saat perang dunia ninja ke-empat, Tepatnya saat Sasuke-_kun_ memutuskan untuk melindungi Konoha dengan kekuatannya, Seperti Itachi-_nii_, Kakak Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Sakura

.

_Semua bertarung, Melawan _Juubi_ ekor sepuluh yang memporak-porandakan seluruh negeri ninja. Tepat dibarisan tertinggi, Sasuke, Sakura, Dan Naruto berdiri tegak—walaupun terdapat beberapa luka ditubuh mereka, Mereka sanggup berdiri tegak._

_Sakura menghela nafas, _Chakra_ miliknya ia pusatkan disatu titik._

"_Sudah saatnya," gumam Sakura, "ini waktu yang tepat." Gumam Sakura lagi, Ia memejamkan matanya, Lalu memusatkan _chakra_ miliknya agar berkumpul disatu titik, Dan akhirnya—_

_Segel seperti Tsunade pun terbentuk, Namun itu berwarna merah muda. Kontan semua orang disana langsung heboh, Sakura namun tak memperdulikannya. Ia justru maju dan menyerang beberapa bayangan kecil dari _juubi_ itu dengan kekuatan monster-nya yang luar biasa. Sasuke dan Naruto nampak terbelalak dengan kekuatan Sakura, Sampai-sampai pengakuan Shizune membuat suasana makin ricuh._

"_Kemampuan seperti Sakura-_chan_ patut diakui jempol! Itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang menyimpan _chakra_-nya selama tiga tahun atau lebih tanpa habis, Dibutuhkan orang yang pandai mengatur keadaan untuk melakukan hal seperti ia!" teriaknya, Kontan semua yang disana tersenyum lalu mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap untuk perang seperti tadi._

_Sakura kembali ketempat Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia tersenyum kearah dua pemuda sahabatnya ini._

'_Aku tak berada dibelakang kalian lagi kan?,' batin Sakura, 'sekarang. Kalian yang akan berjalan dibelakangku!' batin Sakura lagi, Ia kemudian membuat _jutsu_ segel _summon_, Kemudian keluarlah Katsuyu—hewan _summon _milik Tsunade dan kini milik Sakura juga. Keadaan makin ricuh, Segera, Ia meminta Sasuke dan Naruto bekerja sama dengannya, Tentu—ia mendapat persetujuan dari kedua pemuda itu._

.

"Okaa-_san_, Aku terharu dengan kisahmu," ucap Itachi, "kau membela Konoha, Dan bertekat menjadi lebih kuat dari teman-teman satu timmu," ucap Itachi

Sakura tersenyum sumringah lalu mengelus kepala _darkblue_ milik Itachi, "Ita-_kun_, Jadilah pembela Konoha seperti Itachi-_nii_ ya?, Ia berjuang sampai batasnya," ucap Sakura, "dan kau juga, Hika-_chan_ dan Yoza-_kun_, Kalian juga harus memperjuangkan Konoha dan klan Uchiha seperti Otou-_chan_ dan Ojii-_chan_ kalian, ne?," tanya Sakura yang disambut anggukan semangat ketiga anaknya.

"Okaa-_chan_," panggil Hikari

"Hm?" tanya Sakura

"Bagaimana cara Otou-_chan_ melamar Okaa-_chan_ dulu?" tanya Hikari kembali, Terlihat rona merah tipis bertengger dipipi Sakura

"I-Itu..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata

"Ceritakan, Okaa-_chan_," ucap Yozora dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya itu. Itachi mendengus melihat kelakuan _kembarannya_ yang seperti itu—seperti melihat dirinya dalam pose menggelikan itu.

"B-Baiklah," ucap Sakura yang akhirnya mengalah juga

.

"_Waaah, Makanannya lezat!" ucap Tenten yang kala itu sedang makan bersama dengan anggota _rookie 9_ disebuah kedai _Yakiniku_, Sakura tersenyum lebar, Kala ia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya tertawa riang, Selepas kejadian perang tahun lalu—apalagi ketika Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dan Tenten tak merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam—karna kehilangan Neji, Seseorang yang sangat Tenten cintai._

_Namun satu hal, Sasuke nampaknya masih belum peka dengan perasaannya selama ini. Oke. Sasuke tahu bahwa ia menyukainya—itu juga sewaktu ia masih kanak-kanak, Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Perasaan yang dirasa Sakura bukanlah perasaan antara _fangirl_ dan idolanya. Ia merasakan cinta itu semakin kuat, Mendalam. Meskipun dulu Sasuke selalu mencacinya, Menolaknya, Dan hampir saja membunuhnya kala itu, Ia malah merasakan perasaan cinta yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak terhitung pula air mata Sakura yang jatuh karna sikap Sasuke dan segala hal tentang Sasuke—pria yang dicintainya. _

"_Sakura? Kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Ino_

"_Oh-eh! M-Maaf, Aku terlalu banyak _job_ hari ini, Jadi aku agak kurang sehat hehe," ucap Sakura kikuk plus kebohongan disetiap katanya_

"_Dibuku tertulis bahwa; Gadis yang melamun adalah gadis yang sedang patah hati," ucap Sai yang ikut dalam hal memojokkannya—kali ini._

Skakmat!_ Sakura diam, "Bukan patah hati sih, Lebih tepatnya memikirkan masa depan," ucap Sakura _

"_Hey, Ngomong-ngomong masa depan, Hanya kau dan Sasuke yang masih menyendiri, Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian, Sakura?" tanya Tenten_

"_A-Ah tidak," ucap Sakura dengan senyum getir yang terpatri dibibir mungilnya itu_

"_Kau tahu dari dulu kau menyukai Sas—maksudku, Kau dulu pernah menyukai seseorang. Tidakkah kau ingin menyukai seseorang lagi?, Lihat, Kami semua sudah menikah. Aku dengan Sai, Hinata dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dengan Temari, Kiba dengan Shion, Dan masih banyak lagi. Hanya kau dan Sasuke yang masih sendiri loh," ucap Ino._

_Oke. Tanpa diberitahu pun Sakura sudah tahu. Jawabannya satu. Ia masih mencintai pemuda yang duduk kalem dihadapan Kiba dengan pandangan datar sambil meminum santai _Sake_ miliknya. Tentu saja itu Sasuke, Memangnya siapa lagi?._

"_Hey! Kenapa tidak Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_teme_ menikah saja? Mengembalikan kenangan masa dulu 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyengir lebar, Tentu saja ia mendapat jitakan dari kedua temannya yang sudah ia sebutkan tadi _

"Urusai_, _Dobe!"

"Urusai_, _Baka!"

_Dua kata konsonan itu mengalir dari dua orang dalam waktu yang sama, Mereka berdua mendengus lalu duduk dibangku masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak kalem seperti biasa, Sakura justru merona karna ucapan Naruto dan memilih menghadap kearah lain—tembok tepatnya._

_Acara makan-makan pun selesai, Sakura berjalan sendirian sambil merenungkan ucapan teman-temannya itu, Ditengah perjalanan, Ia melihat Sasuke duduk sendirian—seperti termenung di _training field_ milik timnya semasa kecil, Tim tujuh._

_Sakura memutuskan menghampiri pemuda raven itu, "Boleh aku duduk?," tanya Sakura_

"_Hn." Jawaban—gumaman tak jelas menguar dari mulut Sasuke._

_Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari bibir Uchiha satu ini?_

_Sakura menghela nafasnya—kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan dimalam hari seperti ini?," tanya Sakura_

"_Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke datar_

_Sakura mendengus kesal, "Aku 'kan hanya berjalan pulang, Kemudian melihatmu disini," ucap Sakura_

_Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Hey, Apa kau merenungkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi—maksudku—itu—" Oke. Kali ini Sakura terkikik geli dengan tingkah Sasuke yang seperti kehabisan kata-kata itu_

Kapan lagi sih bisa melihat si Uchiha dingin kehabisan kata-kata?

"_Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang mengernyit_

"_Kau." Ucap Sakura, "Kau, Sasuke. Umm—ya, Aku memikirkannya. Memangnya kenapa?," tanya Sakura_

"_Tidak. Kurasa ada benarnya juga ucapan teman-teman kita," ucap Sasuke_

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini_

"_Pikir saja sendiri," ucap Sasuke _

_Sakura mendengus kembali, "Baiklah. Jika kupikir memang ada benarnya, Namun apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum berniat mencari jodoh, Mungkin kalau ada lamaran—aku akan pertimbangkan." Ucap Sakura_

"_Oh." Dua huruf konsonan mengalir dari bibir Sasuke, "kalau begitu, Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sasuke_

"_Eh?" oke—Sakura bingung, Kaget, Plus menduga-duga apa yang dikatakan prodigi Uchiha ini benar atau tidak—namun sayang-nya tidak._

"_Jangan membuat aku berkata dua kali, Haruno." Ucap Sasuke_

_Sakura terharu—cinta masa kecilnya terbalas, Ya—walaupun jauh meleset dari perkiraan masa kecilnya yang berharap atau lebih tepatnya bermimpi bahwa Sasuke akan melamarnya dengan kuda putih bak pangeran—seperti dongeng-dongeng yang diceritakan ibunya, Ini memang termasuk 'Lamaran paling tak romantis' namun apa boleh buat, Sakura mencintai dengan sangat pemuda ini, Dan tak ada alasan untuk menolak pemuda ini. _Hell—siapa yang mau menolak Uchiha Sasuke, Sih?

"_Ya—aku mau! Ya," ucap Sakura lalu menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan mautnya hingga Sasuke jatuh terlentang karna pelukan Sakura_

_Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Kita akan menikah secepatnya, Sakura U-chi-ha." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura menitihkan air matanya—pertanda bahagia, Namun justru membuat Uchiha satu ini kelabakan dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis._

"_Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke_

"_A-Aku merasa bahagia Hiks, Aku merasa tak pantas disandingkan denganmu," ucap Sakura_

"_Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu," ucap Sasuke, "kau mencintaiku sedari kecil, Dan aku terlalu brengsek karna mengabaikan itu dan memilih masuk kedalam jalan dendam, Aku hampir membunuhmu kala itu, Namun kau tetap mencintaiku. Dan sampai sekarang—kau tetap mencintaiku bukan?," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar—Sasuke akan berkata panjang jika dibutuhkan 'kan? Ini saat yang tepat—mungkin._

"_Tentu saja masih," ucap Sakura, "bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mencintaiku?," tanya Sakura penuh harap_

"_Masih." Ucap Sasuke, Ia lalu memper-erat pelukannya kepada Sakura. "Terimakasih, Karna mau menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini Sakura," ucap Sasuke_

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Keadaanmu jauh lebih tinggi dari kata sempurna. Jangan merendahkan dirimu dihadapanku," ucap Sakura, "karna sesungguhnya aku yang lebih rendah darimu." Lanjut Sakura_

"_Tidak. Aku yang lebih rendah. Aku bahkan sempat mencaci dirimu dan mengatakan bahwa kau lemah, Namun kenyataannya? Kau sekarang berhasil membuat posisi kita sejajar. Aku, Kau, Naruto, Kakashi, Kita semua berada dalam posisi depan. Tak ada gadis kecil cengeng yang berada di belakang kami lagi." Ucap Sasuke_

"_Aku memang cengeng. Sampai sekarang pun masih." Ucap Sakura, "walaupun aku berhasil membuat diriku sejajar dengan dirimu. Walaupun aku berhasil mencapai kekuatan seperti _sannin_. Walaupun aku berhasil melakukan apapun. Aku hanyalah gadis yang rapuh dan butuh perlindungan." Ucap Sakura _

"_Sekali lagi aku membantahmu, Sakura. Kau bukanlah gadis rapuh, Kau luar biasa. Bahkan—mungkin sedari dulu saat kita kembali dari perang, Semua pria di Konoha menyukaimu. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa dirimu jauh dari kata gadis rapuh." Ucap Sasuke_

"_Dan jangan lupakan satu hal, Sasuke-_kun_, Aku tak pernah menerima mereka. Aku hanya mencintai seseorang, Seseorang yang memelukku sekarang," ucap Sakura._

_Dengan itu—kegundahan hati mereka terjawab. Menghilangkan rasa takut karna merasa tak pantas berada disamping pasangan mereka masing-masing._

.

"Lalu?," tanya Yozora yang terlihat penasaran

"Setelah itu, Kami bahagia hidup bersama, Ditambah dengan lahirnya kalian bertiga," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kearah ketiga anaknya

"_Such a dramatic plus romantic love story_." Ucap Itachi dengan lafal inggris yang sangat lancar

"Aku mau bertanya satu hal," ucap Hikari

"_First kiss_ otou-_chan_ itu siapa? Tou-_chan _selalu menolak jika ditanya seperti itu," tanya Hikari

Sakura terkikik—mengetahui suaminya masih menyimpan 'aib' miliknya itu, "Mau tahu?—paman Naruto," ucap Sakura, Anak-anaknya memandang tak percaya ibunya itu, menanggap semuanya bohong namun—percuma. Sakura takkan pernah berbohong seperti dahulu, Apalagi didepan buah hatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu suara dari luar mengagetkan mereka.

.

"_Tadaima_," suara _baritone_ milik sang pemimpin keluarga memenuhi area rumah, Namun ia tak bisa menemukan istri dan anak-anaknya yang dicintainya itu, Ia memutuskan untuk mencari kehalaman belakang.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sambil melihat kearah Sakura, Saat itu juga anak-anaknya dan istrinya menengok kearahnya. Berbeda dengan istrinya yang menatapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang, Buah hatinya justru memandangnya _jijik_ seolah-olah Sasuke adalah bangkai.

"Aku tak menyangka Tou-_chan_ berciuman dengan lelaki."

_**END**_

* * *

A/N: Haii~! Fict One-shoot ini buat ngerayain SSFD (SasuSakuFanDay) yah walaupun telat sih—tapi gapapa -_-, Ini semua terjadi gara-gara modemku yang sakaratul maut -_,- dan fanfiction yang tiba-tiba keblokir di lepi tercintaku, Alhamdullilah udah bener sih:D. Oh iya—aku udah lama gak bikin one-shoot loh. Dulu ada di fandom NaruHina tapi hasilnya seratus persen ABAL. Saya gak saranin anda baca ff itu, Itu bikin mata anda sakit dan kepala anda jadi pusing. Sebenernya ff ini abal banget menurutku-_-, Humornya gak jadi, Romance-nya kurang, Terus juga Family nya bertema yang udah mainstream-_-. Sekian bacotan saya, Maaf jika banyak kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati anda^^. Ah iya, Jika berkenan dan ingin tahu lebih tentang saya bisa ke sini ( syabll ) itu akun pribadi saya. Saya undur diri^^.

Salam,

**Asya Himeka**( syabll)

* * *

_**Review?*smiles***_


End file.
